Si semblable
by Loup du Nord
Summary: Et si Lily et Severus avaient commis une erreur. Une seule. Et que cela aurait donné naissance à un jeune garçon, qu'il aurait été élevé par les Dursley et qu'il allait à Poudlard. Pour connaître son père...
1. Chapter 1

La cérémonie de répartition venait de commencer et pourtant, Severus priait déjà Merlin pour pouvoir rentrer dans ses appartements et par la même occasion, essayer de fabriquer une potion pour que ses cornichons d'élèves puissent suivre au moins suivre un de ses cours sans faire renverser ou même exploser le chaudron.

\- Andrew Evans ! Appela le professeur McGonagal.

Un jeune garçon sortit du groupe des premières année , s'avança vers le tabouret et s'asseya dessus. La directrice de maison des Gryffondors le coiffa du Choixpeau et presque aussitôt, Andrew entendit sa voix au plus profond de lui.

Pendant ce temps, les neurones du maître des potions tournaient â plein régime.

" Evans ? Comme Lily ? Non impossible ! Son seul enfant est celui qu'elle a eu avec cet arrogant Potter !"

Il remarqua le regard intrigué de Dumbledore posé sur lui. Il savait pertinemment à quoi pensait le sorcier. Severus fixa l'adolescent de ses pupilles noirs, il est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait avec ses cheveux noirs de jais mais ses yeux étaient ceux de Lily.

\- Serpentard ! Cria le Choixpeau.

" Merlin ! De toutes les maisons, il a fallu qu'il soit réparti dans ma maison !"

Le reste de la répartition se passa sans encombre. À la fin de celle-ci, le directeur demanda au professeur Rogue de l'attendre dans son bureau. Le directeur de la maison de Serpentard obéit, quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva et ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

\- Severus, la prophétie ne ment pas, annonça le directeur d'un voix grave.

\- Il ne peut pas être mon fils Albus ! Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois !

\- Une fois peut suffir.

\- Mais... Elle ne m'a rien dit...

\- Elle l'a dit à personne, ni même à James !

Le professeur Rogue prit une profonde et longue respiration.

\- Le garçon est-il au courant pour ses origines ? Se risqua-t-il.

Il n'imaginait pas comment il allait faire si le gamin arrivait d'un coup dans sa classe et lui disait qu'il était son père. C'était inconcevable !

\- Lily l'a placé chez sa sœur, vous savez la moldue... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

\- Pétunia, répondit Severus en serrant les dent.

Merlin, ce qu'elles pouvaient être différentes malgré leurs gènes communs.

-Oui voilà ! Elle l'a confié à Pétunia et à sa famille. D'après les informations d'Hagrid, ils n'auraient rien révélé à Andrew, que ce soit le nom de ses parents ou alors ces origines magiques.

L'année s'annonçait bien !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Hier, et j'en suis désolée, je n'ai pas écrit ce post-story avant de vous indiquer mes fréquences de publication. Je posterai quand l'inspiration me viendra.

Et je serai en vacances la semaine prochaine dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de réseau, mais je consacrerai ce temps pour prendre de l'avance...

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

* * *

Severus pensait que cette journée serait merveilleuse.

En effet, le matin même, il avait réussi à faire perdre plus cinquante points aux Serdaigle et fait pleurer deux Gryffondors. On peut même dire que c'est avec une sourire (dissimuler, c'est Rogue tout de même !) qu'il entra dans la salle des potions en fesant voler sa cape noire derrière lui. C'était un cours avec les premières année de Gryffondors et Serpentard, il en était plus que ravie car il pourrait martyriser les nouveaux petits étudiants.

Enfin,jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit.

Le gamin était comme sa mère, d'une intelligence remarquable pour quelqu'un ayant vécu chez les moldues jusqu'alors mais Severus dû également avouer qu'il lui ressemblait. Il put s'en appercevoir quand il passa derrière l'adolescent et qu'il étudia sa potion.

" Les gestes sont précis et utiles. La potion est tout simplement parfaite !" Pensa le maître des potions, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Severus essaya de le déconcentrer de son chaudron et pour cela, il contourna sa table et alla se poster devant son voisin et lui.

\- Monsieur Brown ne me dites pas que vous ne savez lire ?!

Les élèves regardaient tous le jeune garçon pleurnichant qui avait eu la malchance de tailler les feuilles de Froctos en cubes alors qu'il fallait les tailler en triangle. Tous sauf Andrew. Le directeur de la maison de Serpentard s'approcha de ce dernier et lui demanda d'un voix douceureuse.

\- Et vous, monsieur Evans, vous ne pouviez pas lui dire son erreur ? Non, vous avez préférer prendre tous les mérites !

Les premières année étaient surpris. On leur avait dit que Rogue favorisait les serpents, or il venait d'en faire pleurer un et s'attaquait en ce moment même à un autre de ces élèves.

Ce dernier ne relèva pas la tête, ne lui jeta pas un regard, ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de finir sa potion.

\- Monsieur Evans, vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres ? C'est pour cela que vous ne répondez pas ?!

Toujours aucune réaction. Severus, énervé, enleva deux points à Serpentard (déjà beaucoup !) et mit une retenue au jeune insolent.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours Evans, ajouta-t-il.

La fin de l'heure fut cauchemardesque pour les étudiants, Rogue toujours énervé, décida de passer ses nerfs sur eux. Il enleva tellement de points à chaque maison qu'aucun élève ne put les compter. Quand la sonnerie retentit, plusieurs Serpentard allèrent voir Andrew et le menacèrent de Doloris si il continuait à faire honte à Salazar.

\- Messieurs, dit Rogue. Vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours.

Les élèves fillèrent, laissant Andrew seul avec son directeur de maison.

\- Votre retenue sera ce soir à 19 heures dans les cachots.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

" Il n'es pas du tout effrayé ni même angoissé !" S'énerva Severus.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez fait votre intéressant tout à l'heure. Pour être populaire ? Laissez moi vous dire que les Serpentard ne vont pas vous aimer après que leur ayez fait perdre des points.

\- Je voulais finir ma potion, répondit franchement le garçon. Et puis, si j'avais lever le regard vers vous, vous auriez eu ce que vous vouliez.

Severus fut tellement surpris que cela se vit pendant une fraction de secondes sur son visage.

\- Et qu'est-ce je voulais ? Demanda-t-il espérant secrètement que l'adolescent n'avait pas vu clair dans son jeu.

\- Vous vouliez que je rate ma potion en me concentrant sur autre chose.

Il n'y avait pas de colère ni de rancune dans sa voix. Il arborait comme d'habitude un visage neutre. Severus décida de changer de stratégie.

\- Je vais être obligé d'en référer à vos parents, dit-il sans se rendre compte de son erreur.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard de pure haine, si bien que Severus sentit un perle de sueur couler le long de sa nuque.

\- Mes parents sont morts !

Sur ces mots, il partit. Son professeur resta quelques secondes comme pétrifié avant de pouvoir réfléchir de nouveau.

" Ainsi donc, Lily ne lui avait même pas laissé de lettre ! Ses moldues de tuteur ne lui avaient rien dit ! " Pensa-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

Pourquoi ?

Car il espérait au fond de lui que le garçon savait qui il était...

* * *

Merci à Cerf pour sa review et au prochain chapitre avec je l'espère, d'autre review !


	3. Chapter 3

La journée passe vite, trop vite au goût de Severus. Dans quelques minutes, il se retrouverait dans les cachots avec son fils comme compagnie. Enfin, le garçon qui ignore leur lien de parenté.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il convient à une trentaine de chaudrons couverts d'un mélange de potion de plusieurs potions ratées.

Toc Toc.

Bonsoir professeur, salua Andrew.

Entrez Evans, lui répondit Froidement Rogue

Sans même le regarder.

La première année obéit.

Vous allez me nettoyer ces chaudrons, sans

Baguette, lui précisa-t-il avec un léger rictus.

Pendentif en combien de temps? Demande

Simplement son élève.

Jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez.

Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à corriger la pile de devoirs rédigés par ses imbéciles d'élèves.

Qu'attendez-vous?! Rugit-il en voyant que le

Serpentard de toujours pas bouger.

Andrew marche d'une lenteur calculer et se mit à nettoyer le premier chaudron à l'aide d'une simple lavette humidifiée.

Au bout de deux longues heures, Severus s'approcha du garçon, celui-ci venait de finir de nettoyer un chaudron.

Avez-vous comprend Evans? Lui demanda-t-il.

L'étudiant se tourna vers lui, l'air impassible.

À quel sujet? S'enquit le première année

Avec un sourire insolent.

"Aussi arrogant que Potter et Black! Étonnant qu'il ne soit pas le fils d'un de ces deux-là ... "

Si vous avez l'air de mon attitude au cours

Précèdent, je pense qu'il va falloir plus de chaudron, continua Andrew.

Énervé, le professeur Rogue fit de nouveau appareil de chaudrons et tendit une nouvelle lavette à son élève.

Continuez alors! Ordonna-t-il.

Comme il s'éloignait, dos tourné au jeune Evans, il ne met distinguer le sourire narquois de celui-ci ...


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin, que ce gosse l'énervait!

Severus était à but et il avait plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Il y avait du mal à cacher sa fureur quand il voyait le garçon répondait à chaque question, même celles d'un niveau de BUSE !

Il a été complété par le relais Le Serpentard vers minuit, pourtant, le directeur de la maison des serpents savait qu'il attend toujours en retenant le leçon.

Tout ce qui a été fait de lancer des piques au garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ses gonds.

Evans! Êtes-vous daltonien? Vous ne

Voyez donc pas que votre potion est rouge pâle alors qu'elle devrait être rouge pastel?

Regard indifférent.

Vos tuteurs moldues ne vous ont jamais

Appris à différencier les couleurs? Continue-t-il.

Il se rend compte de son erreur que trop tard. Andrew s'était levé instantanément, le regard haineux braqué sur Rogue.

La classe, quant à elle, s'était tue. Personne ne comprenait l'acharnement du professeur sur son élève. Jamais il a été fait fait à un Serpentard.

Ne parlez plus jamais de ma famille, vous

N'y ai pas le droit, dit-il lentement et calmement.

C'était ce calme qui inquiète Rogue. Le calme avant la tempête.

Devait-il continue ou arrêter?

Il était plus que certain qu'Andrew cachait un secret plus, à part le pousser à bout, que faire faire Rogue?

Sortez, dit le maître des potions en

S'adressant à l'ensemble des étudiants. Evans, vous vous restez!

La classe obéit et bientôt, il ne restait que Severus et son fils.

Je n'apprécie pas le ton que vous avez

Employé Evans!

Le garçon serrait les poings. Aucune réponse.

Si vous aimez votre votre famille, pourquoi

N'allez vous pas avec eux pour les vacances?

Toujours pas de réponse. Ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

Pourquoi ne passez-vous pas le réveillon

Avec eux? Pourquoi vous ...

ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla Andrew.

Le professeur garda un ton neutre mais sans penses pas moins. Maintenant, il était atteint le point de non-retour, il ne veut que continuer.

Votre tante et votre oncle vous gâteront pour

Noël. Vous êtes votre enfant chéri ...

Cette fois-ci, Andrew rigola.

Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez se soucier

De moi? Moi, le rejetons de la famille? Celui ne sait pas les parents ne veux pas?

"Ainsi fait, il sait ce que nous sommes nous". Pensa Severus.

Ils me détestent, me had !

"Quoi?" Ne me dites pas que ... "

Le garçon, à bout de fureur, continué à parler sans se rendre compte il était en train de dévoiler son secret.

Les bons jours, ses m'ignorent et tout ce

Passe bien mais les mauvais jours, ils m'insultent constamment! Vous croyez toujours amontiment maintenant?

Severus ne sut quoi répondre.

"Il vit la même chose chez lui que moi durant mon enfance?"

Oubliant son image de tyran, il l'enlaça l'enfant. Ce dernier est le droit de fin de compte.

Pardon Andrew.

Qu-quoi? Mais pourquoi vous vous

Excusez?

J'aurai dû te dire la vérité. Et si j'avais su

Dès le début, tu n'aurai jamais connu ses gens.

Quelle vérité?

Je ...

C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je suis ton père, Andrew. Ta mère t'a

Abandonné à la naissance et ne m'a pas mise au courant.

Le jeune Evans se mit à pleurer.

À Poudlard, il a été trouvé des amis, des ennemis, mais aussi ce il de voulait depuis toujours:

Connaître ses parents.


End file.
